rêve, souvenirs et larmes
by Equinox Rise
Summary: Le souvenir de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vu refait surface et donne la chance a Ennis de rêvé de sa deuxième chance. Réusirat il a sauver Jack ? Soyez indulgent s'est ma première fanfition! n'hésiter pas a me laisser des reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Désire

_Note de l'auteure : les personnage ainsi que certains passage apratiennent à annie proulx_

**Chapitre 1: **Désire

Il était tard et tout était paisible. L'air soufflait une légère brise chaude et réconfortante. Dans la pénombre les arrètes indigos des montagnes et la plaine herbeuse a l'infini se distinguent avec magnificence. Cette atmosphère rappella à Ennis les yeux saphir de son delicieux amant qui était douloureusement mort. Pour Ennis, le temps s'était arrèter depuis ce jours. Une souffrance grandisante s'emparait de lui. Il laissa échaper un pan de cette denière fois où ils étaient vu. Y pensé était comme pour lui une forme de soulagment, bien que parfois plus souffrante que soulagante. À cette pensé, il s'endormi paisible comme il était à cette époque.

* * *

Ennis était prêt à reprendre la route de signal, Jack celle de Lighting Flat pour aller voir son père. Ennis se pencha vers Jack, à travers la vitre, dit ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui tout au long de la semaine; qu'il ne pourait pas se libéré avant Novembre, après avoir ramené le bétailet avant que ne commence le nourrissage d'hivers.

"Novembre. Et qu'est ce que tu fait d'août, alors ? Écoute un peu, on avait dit août, neuf, dix jours. Bordel Ennis ! Porquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ? Tu avait toute cette putain de semaine pour m'en parler. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on se voit toujours par un temps à ses geler ? Il faut changer un peu tout ça. On devrait partir dans le sud. Aller au mexique, un jours.

- Au Mexique. Jack ..."

* * *

Le doux sommeil d'Ennis s'était révelé fragile, car son inconsient s'était rendu compte qu'il rêvait. Sans l'avoir consiament désiré, il décida de changer ce qui était vraiment arrivé.

* * *

"Jack... J'irais au Texas, au Mexique même, mais tout ce que j'veux s'est être avec toi!"

Jack semblait complètement abasourdit par cete révélation, si inattendu. Ennis lui avait semblé solidement fermé à cette idée. Jack lui avait demandé, tant fois, de vivre avec lui, de laissé leur relation devenir normal , mais Ennis lui avait refuser chaque fois. Jack qui n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, resta immobile croyant qu'Ennis palisantait.

Ennis avait tourné le dos à Jack et s'était avancé sur le bord de l'eau cristaline. Ils étaient, enfin, retourner à Brokeback Mountain, après tant d'année de lourd secret. Le doux song de la montagne et du paisible paysage qui les entouraient avait comme par magie camoufler les faibles bruits qu'avait produit Jack en sortant de sa voiture.

" Ennis, dit moi que tu ne plaisante pas! Dit moi que s'est ce que tu désire vraiment!"

La voix de Jack s'etait douloureusement remplit de détresse. Son ardant désire qu'Ennis ne plaisante pas était telement intense que ça le détruirait si devait Ennis mentait.

Le soleil maintenant orange commença a se coucher. Le paysage était magnifique. Sur l'eau, le reflet parfait de la montagne et du soleil completait à merveille cette scène. Le silence et l'absence d'Ennis avait finalement pousser Jack à se décourager. Il retourna à sa voiture en essayent de camoufler ses larmes qui perlait ses yeux. Il s'arrêta, la main sur la poigner de son _Pick up_. Ennis s'était lentement approcher de Jack, par derrière et l'avait doucement serré contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longue minutes et se fit ainsi que Jack retrouva cet instant de paix qu'il avait perdu à Brokeback, il y a vingt ans. Jack avait l'intense certitude qu'Ennis ne l'aurait pas étreint de face encore cette fois, mais du moins les battements réguliers du coeur d'Ennis rassurait Jack. Une sécurité enfantine l'avait envahi. Il se sentait comme un enfant pris de panique dans les bras de sa mère. Le message était claire, Ennis n'avait pas menti. Il désirait réelement ce qu'il avait dit. C'était comme ça.


	2. Chapter 2 : douce larmes

**Chapitre 2: premières larmes**

La pénombre dominait Brokeback mountain, pendant que Jack suivait le _Pick up _d'Ennis qui se dirigeait vers Signal comme il avait fait tant de fois au paravent. Chacun semblais indiferent à la présence de l'autre comme s'il était deux étranger qui empruntait le même chemin. Une paix et un agéable silence régnait sur la route. Chaqu'un analysait ses propres sentiment. Ceux de Jack était bien simple, il ne pouvait rien n'éprouver d'autre qu'une intense joie. L'inquiétude s'emparait d'Ennis comme un vulgère objet sans valeurs aparente. Pour lui, ce que serais demain était un mystère entrein de se dévoiler petit a petit, prenant tout son temps et cela l'effrayait au plus au point.

La piteuse demeure d'Ennis découragait Jack, il ne voulait pas croire que celui qu'il aimait s'était rédui à habiter cet horrible et petit taudis. En entrant, Ennis inspira un bon coup. Cette odeur famillère allait terriblement lui manqué. Il ramassa quelques affaire sans trop faire attention et il les fourra dans son sac de voyage, sous l'oeil exaspéré de Jack.

Avant de quitté Signal Ennis demanda à Jack de s'arrêter afin qu'il puis avertir Alma de son départ .

"- Alma ! C'Ennis !

- Hee... B'jour

- Je pourrai pas prendre les filles...

- Ennis, j'ai besoin de ses jours de congé, pourquoi tu les prendrais pas ?

- Je part en voyage et c'est pour longtemps.

- Merde Ennis !

- J'essayerai de venir les voir !"

Ennis lui avait racrocher le téléphone au nez. Il détestait parler au combiné encore plus avec Alma ou même Jack. Deplus, la culpabilité et l'amertume l'avait envahi. Il se sentait affreusement mal face à ses deux charmantes jeunes filles.

Dans l'étroit _Pick up _de Jack, Ennis alourdissait le silence en l'emplissait de culpabilité, d'amertume et d'égoïsme. Le temps leur semblait affreusement long, dans se lourd silence privée de toute radio. À chaque deux heures, ils échangaient de rôle afin que chaqun puis dormir un peu.

Ils avaient fait le trajet d'une traitre. Ennis qui n'avait jamais vu le Texas ressemblait à un enfant devant une tounes de cadeau inspéré. Quant à Jack, le Texas était comme Signal pour Ennis, un endroit familler. La chaleur acceuillante du Texas carressa leur visage visiblement fatigué par par leur quatorze heures intensive de route.

La fragilité du silence était facilement brisé par le faible bruit des éprons des deux cow-boy à chaque pas qu'ils fessaient . Lureen et Boby dormait à point fermé. Dans un silence remplit de respect pour les deux âmes endormit, Jack insita Ennis à prendre la chambre d'amis pour un temps. Ce qu'il accepta à contre-coeur, ne voulant pas mettre la femme de Jack mal-à-laisse. Ce qu'il fit sans l'avoir vraiment voulu. Quelque jours s'était écouler et Ennis travaillait avec acharnement, Jack lui avait trouvé un petit boulot pour qu'Ennis ne s'enmerde pas trop pendant que Jack travaillait. Bobby apprésait énormément la présence d'Ennis au grand désarois de sa mère.

Un jours où il partageait la tâche de réparé un des tracteur qu'il venait de vendre, quatre homme assez compullents leur tombèrent dessus. Sans raison apparente, Ennis se doutait de se qui était pour arriver. Il l'avait imagé, tant de fois après la mort de Jack, comment les coups avait-il pu être aussi fort. Une violence accablante s'était abbattu sur eux. Ils en avaient chacun deux. Malheureusement pour Ennis, il était tomber sur ceux qui avait le démonte pneu. Il su immédiatement le sort qu'il l'attendait.

Les coups poings que recevait Jack étaient chaque fois plus fort que le précédent. Il réussiait à les repousser tant bien que mal, mais lorsqu'il vit Ennis, incapable de se défendre,coucher au sol , rué de coups de pied et couvert du sang qui ématais de chaque coups du démonte pneu plus cruelle les uns que les autres, un sentiment completement indescritible l'avait gagné...


	3. Chapter 3 : Ce Baiser

_(Le dernier chapitre est plus court que les autre parce que je l'avait déjà écrit..)_

**Chapitre 3: Ce baiser...**

Une force digne de l'incroyable Hulk avait envahit Jack. Son ardent désire de sauver Ennis lui donnait le courage, la volonté et la force de se battre afin de protégé la vie de celui qu'il amait. Les coups s'était sucédés pendant un temps qui leur avait semblé une éternité. Les cris déchirant d'Ennis était étouffer par le sang qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge. Jack avait réussit à les débarrasser de ses hommes rempli d'une horrible cruauté.

* * *

"M. Twist, Je crains que le coma de M. Del mar soit iréversible, mais deplus si par je ne sais quel miracle il se reveillerai il courrait a sa perte..." 

Le medecin qui prenait soin d'Ennis depuis le tout début de son coma, ce qui remontait a maintenant quelques jours, sorti de pièce laissant le pauvre coeur de Jack se remplir de tristesse.

Ennis ouvrit délicatement ses yeux bruns encore endormit par se long sommeil. Il se sentait perdu par un décor qui lui était inconnu. La chambre dans laquel il se trouvait était d'un blanc lipide et pure, une seul chose tachait se blanc, un visage angelique qui lui semblait famillier, mais lointain. Un visage heureux et triste a la fois, celui de son amant au yeux saphir, Jack Twist. Pourtant, il devait être mort, il se souvenait d'avoir reçu l'horrible carte-postal lui annoçant son déces... Ennis souria a contre-coeur, se qu'il avait entendu n'était en rien un bon signe. Ses yeux croisère finalement ceux de Jack qui se remplire aussi tôt de larmes . Ils savaient tout les deux ce qui allait suivre. La réalité était ainsi. C'était comme ça. L'un deux devrait mourrir et cette fois c'était le tours d'Ennis... La respiration sacadé d'Ennis n'aspirait à rien de bon. Ennis ouvrit avec difficulté la bouche et dit : " Jack, je t'aime " Il ferma les yeux comme s'il était découragé de devoir répété, mais ses paupières restèrent closes. L'indicateur cruel d'une mort certaines retienti dans un silence rempli de tristesse .

Alma Jr. qui avait tout le chemin vers le Texas dans la tristesse et l'inquetude avait assiter à sa mort. Elle plaqua doucement sa main sur sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux afin d'oublier de son mieux l'horrible cruauté que lui témoignait sans pitier pour Jack l'intense Bip sonore. En ouvrant les yeux, Alma Jr. vit Jack secouer de sanglot s'apporche du corps inerte de son père. De douce larmes venait s'écrasser sur le visage de son père. Au même moment où Jack captura les fine lèvres d'Ennis à présent sans vie, elle ne peu retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin ses yeux. Elle laissait ses larmes naitre dans ses yeux vivre sur ses joues et mourir sur ses lèvres. Elle murmurra, comme si son père pouvait l'entendre :" Je t'aime, Papa!"

Cette image resta à jamais graver dans sa mémoire. Elle avait pitier de Jack. Il semblait si amoureux de son père. Elle ne voulait pas croire que seul la mort à eu raison de cette amour. Elle avait maintenant compris comme Ennis et sa mère était divorcé, Jack en était la raison, mais elle ne lui en voulait plus parce qu'au moins il s'aimait. À chaque instant où elle pensait a son père, maintenant plus féquent, elle y revoyait ce baiser. Ce Baiser À La Mort. C'était comme ça et elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire et quand on peut rien n'y faire il faut vivre avec...

zZ SAPHIR Zz

_(goodbye my lover(James blunt)et listen to yours heart(je c po ki)mon bcq inspiré...)_


End file.
